convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Herbert West
Herbert West is a major character from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Re-Animator Re-Animator] series. He made his debut in ''When the Corpses Cry''.'' Canon A medical student, Herbert West originally studied in Zurich until his teacher Dr. Gruber 'died' under mysterious circumstances. Flying from Switzerland back to America, Herbert started to attend Miskatonic University. This is where his secret was eventually revealed. Somehow Herbert had managed to come up with some kind of concoction that restarted the chemical process of life. This usually did not turn out well for Herbet and those involved with him however. As the corpses he brought back were often violent, having more intelligence than a wild animal. Herbert's often been at death's door multiple times. But somehow the good doctor just keeps escaping. Pre-Convergence Having somehow escaped from his murderous creations yet again, Herbert had taken up a job at a local mortuary. This allowed him to pilfer bodies off to his lab and experiment on them as he wished. What he didn't expect however was to get the Crystal Lake killer dumped onto his slab. With Jason's body hacked up in numerous spots, Herbert decided now as good a time as any to use his Re-Agent. Injecting it into Jason's neck, it took a moment or two but Jason Voorhees rose again. He of course attempted to brutally murder Herbert but the doctor was able to restrain Jason with the Re-Agent and sneak off with him back to his Lab where they found an invitation waiting for them.. Plot Involvement '''When the Corpses Cry' Herbert kept to himself for the most part, preferring to deal with the situation of being stuck in a game run by some kind of witch by himself. This attitude didn't do him any kind of favors with others earning him accusations from people like Heather or even physical altercations like Lancer who assaulted both Herbert and Jason during a travel in the woods. Epilogue(s) When the Corpses Cry It is generally assumed that Herbert was able to return to his home world, despite having to return without Jason by his side. Character Relationships * ''Jason Voorhees'' - The primary antagonist of the Friday the 13th series who debuted in When the Corpses Cry. Herbert brought the serial killer back to life after Jason's mutilated body was brought into the morgue Herbert was working at. Jason had just been defeated by Tommy Jarvis and taking into account the effect Herbert's Re-Agent had on the dead, Jason woke up violent and nearly murdered Herbert. But taking advantage of Jason's already lessened intelligence, Herbert was able to keep him docile to a degree. Although numerous times throughout the event, Jason broke free from Herbert's control and attacked him/others. * Yuki Terumi - A major antagonist from BlazBlue who also made his debut in When the Corpses Cry, also referred to as "Hazama." Herbert never engaged on a physical level with Hazama but his hate was just as real for him as it was for Jason. Mainly due to the snide implications Hazama made now and again about Herbert's sanity/his ability to keep Jason under control. * Aya Drevis - The protagonist of Mad Father who also debuted in When the Corpses Cry. Herbert wasn't as fond of the child as Jason was. Leading to moments where Herbert would often scold Aya for getting too close to Jason and riling him up. The feeling of dislike seems to have been mutual on Aya's part. * Zombina - A supporting character from Monster Musume who also made her debut in When the Corpses Cry. Herbert saw in Zombina what he failed to see in Jason. Zombina was dead but perfectly preserved and she kept her intelligence unlike those whom Herbert had brought back before. This went as far as Zombina defending Herbert from Jason when the doctor lost control of his pet serial killer/Herbert traveling back with Zombina to see other monsters / zombies. Trivia * During the second Award Show, he and Zombina had been nominated for "Couple that should happen." Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:When the Corpses Cry